


【授翻】谁他妈是吧唧？【崩坏向】

by APieceofGinger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deleted Scenes, Not really RPF I swear, Winter Soldier Steve, and No RPF Ships, based on another work, just crack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APieceofGinger/pseuds/APieceofGinger
Summary: 所以我是'你的女孩'，罗杰斯？”史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“我闯进了好几户人家，就为了练习这段话，练了好几周呢，你个混球。”而史蒂夫闯进了著名演员塞巴斯蒂安斯坦的住宅来练习…冬兵史蒂呼罗杰斯闯进了塞包包的家…不是rps不是rps不是rps
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	【授翻】谁他妈是吧唧？【崩坏向】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangled (Senforza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senforza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [who the hell is bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129002) by [StarSpangled (Senforza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senforza/pseuds/StarSpangled). 



> Thank you for writing and sharing this adorable fic!
> 
> 作者注：我半个小时就敲完了所以别以为会是啥好东西～如果get不到请去读nikkiRA的神仙文Footnote，写的超赞哒
> 
> 译者注：欢迎收看抓狂吐槽包，为了适应lofter的编辑方式，加粗表示大写咆哮体，下划线表示斜体语气加重体，不是rps不是rps不是rps （家务杀我，错误都是我的欢迎捉虫~）

所以现在是这么个情况，哈？塞巴斯蒂安斯坦是一个高收入演员。他是个很注重隐私的高收入演员。他在天杀的洛杉矶住在一个很他妈好的房子里，他付得起安保费，愿意保护自己的隐私，以防他家的住址泄露给那些蠢兮兮的好莱坞明星街区旅游团，或者被网友扒出来。他注重自己的私生活和人际关系的保密性。个人隐私是他 _理应_ 拥有的 _东西_ ，可恶，这玩意不应该因为他在那几部电影里表现的相当不错就被牺牲掉。

所以在他晚上从酒吧回家，打开客厅灯之后，他妈的看见一个皮衣残障人士坐在他该死的躺椅上时，他 _有权_ 做出那种的第一反应。

“ **什么、** ”是是是，他尖叫了。他一点都不为此感到 _羞耻_ ，该死的。“ **他妈情-** ”

“你 _确实_ 长得像他，”捆绑癖说，他走进点看的话 _实际上_ 他妈的穿的不是捆绑装。实际上他身上只是有点什么东西，那是，谁他妈知道那是什么玩意，灰烬？那家伙满头满脸血淋淋脏兮兮的，他穿的是，什么鬼，一身他妈的色情搭扣皮带装卧槽那是把匕首。卧槽两把。我了个大艹 _全身都他妈是刀啊_ 。“是啊，你会的。这会有用的。”他拧起眉毛，明显自己在那神游呢。“但是你得别再这么一脸迷惑了。”

“你不会想要穿上我的皮的，”384全凭知觉脱口而出。“根本没有看起来这么光滑。肤质可差了。全是晒伤。”他更近距离的观察了一下这个捆绑癖，这家伙迅速升级成了潜在连环杀人狂。“不管怎样和你那二头肌也不搭。我他妈可能是最丑的人皮外衣。”

“但你和他长得很像，”潜在连环杀人狂说，他皱起眉哦哦，操，应该不是生气了把，终止- _ **终止劝说计划**_ 。384还没准备好迈进坟墓。他还有一部电影正处于宣传期，有一整个家庭，现在他们还不在这，好吧，行，但要是他 _想_ 的话他 _会_ 有一个家庭的，而且他真的 _太年轻了不该英年早逝啊_ 。“而且，他才不丑呢，他是…我是说。”

他是。情报归档，状况更新：潜在连环杀手改为潜在跟踪狂。任务目标：烧掉指纹逃到罗马尼亚。 _一路直奔_ 罗马尼亚。“嘿，你得听我说。我不是你男朋友。”

潜在跟踪狂甩给他一脸极其的、非常惹人愤怒的表情。“你 _当然_ 不是。但你是个演员，你是吧？”

“ **我-** ”那么一瞬间，这几乎冒犯到他了，而后他想起来了，与此同时，他似乎也许大概就在踩在谋杀受害者的边缘线上。潜在跟踪狂，无论如何，重新变回潜在连环杀人狂。他需要一个该死的名字。384又打量他一眼——是是是，行行行，不是他他妈的心灵崩溃脑浆融化，他 _确实_ 长得和CE很像。“是！我是个该死的演员！如果你连这都不知道，那你他妈在 _我家里干什么_ ？！”

“塞巴斯蒂安斯坦，36岁。罗马尼亚裔。6英尺，不足200磅。职业：演员；代表作：《我，花滑女王》、《政坛野兽》、《绯闻女孩》。威胁等级：极小。”长着张CE脸的潜在连环杀人狂挂着那一脸相同的惹人发火的表情，在那死记硬背的复述。逐渐减弱的怒火快把残疾人士带来的恐惧烧没了， _威胁等级极小_ ，讲真？“我知道你是个演员，所以你就不能-我不知道，就那么一小会，演的像他一点？这样我就知道他会有什么反应了？”

 _演的像谁？！_ “ **演的像谁？！** ”

“你知道的-就他啊。”许是CE-混球版狠狠甩过头来对他怒目而视，他的手正要 _卧槽他后腰上别了把枪！_ 384抓起了离他最近的东西，很不幸那是个纸抽盒，但是操啊，这就是他能有的了，在这么个丧失了 _宇宙基本法则_ 的，他本该 _吃着该死的香肠披萨看网飞的正常夜晚_ 。“他啊！他总上电视的，你一定见过——” “ **我才总上电视！** ”

“ **美国队长！** 看在上帝的——”希望CE磕了笑气-有这么高音调-男紧盯着纸抽盒，突然抽出手枪——然后 _他妈的从384手里射飞了这该死的纸巾盒卧槽啊啊啊啊_ 。“我不想伤害你，我只需要为我男朋友把整件事捋顺做对！”

384瞪着他的手。那只手里正字面意义的抓着一把可悲的纸巾碎。他该死的墙上他妈的NASA海报上有一个子弹孔我屮艸芔茻！“如果 _你他妈没把我手里的纸抽盒射飞_ 那该死的会更有可信度！”

“反正那玩意也不能救你的小命！”绝对不是CE-男在空中狂舞手臂，那小表情是明显的 _轻蔑_ ，那，行吧，算有道理，纸抽盒不可能救得了384。捆绑癖，得分。“就-听我说段话让我调整好这该死的任务参数，然后我就滚出你的房子，行不？请别往我身上扔纸巾了，他才不会——嗯，实际上，他可能啊。”然后他的表情融化了，不知怎的，这其实 _更糟_ 了因为他眼神涣散陷入了某种沉思而 _他手里依旧还拿着那把该死的枪_ ！“他可能会挺生气的，实际上，所以…很好，你做的很对。”

听着，如果这就是他要经历的，那 _他就这么干了_ 。“行，所以你要和我说什么？”

“…呃。”捆绑癖·Evans摇着头，盯了384一会就移开视线，又看过来，视线又飘走。“ _…呃。_ ”

艹你七舅老爷。“ **赶紧的！** ” “ **我在怒力了！** ”潜在私生子·Evans吼回来，同样惹人暴怒，好像不是他闯进了 _384_ 的家里给那该死的墙上开了个洞。

“挺难进入那种状态的，你知道的，我要面对的状况。我上次见他的时候，差不多算，尽我所能去干掉他了！”

“哦真的吗，我可真 _猜不到_ 啊！”384也吼了回去，因为你知道的，这是他家，他定规矩，他就是有这个权利。“ **不说就滚！** ”

“你真是个糟糕的演员，吧唧永远不会——”

“ **去你妈的我才不在乎！赶紧把该说的说完！** ”

“ **该死的，行行行！** ”或许Scott·E磕了笑气-有这么高音调-男再吼回来，磨着牙拧巴着脸紧紧闭上眼睛。384借此机会冲到壁炉旁抓起戳火棍，与此同时流浪汉·十八房远亲·Evans开口了。“呃…呃…，你知道我这几年都在干什么吗，巴克？我一直四处旅行，回忆，呃…”绝对不是会表演的Evans，这是一定的，他话说得吞吞吐吐的真他妈 _糟糕_ 。“去些我能记起的地方，还有些我从没听过的地方，希望那会点亮一点记忆之火再给我几个新名字几个新面孔。”

可能更年轻·想进演艺圈·Evans，好吧。如果他非要 _闯进384的家里给他该死的墙壁开洞_ ，他（的演艺之路）真是大错特错。不知名表亲·Evans还在继续，现在已经很流利了。“而且一开始我连自己是谁都不知道，所有我知道的东西都是九头蛇告诉我的，都是他们放入我脑子里的，但我知道你，不知怎的。而我每到一个地方，每一处回忆，他们的共通之处就是你。即便你不在那里，也总有些东西让我想到你——某些让我想起你的直觉。”外行人·Evans踌躇着睁开一条眼缝，一只婴儿蓝色的眼睛焦虑的盯着384看。“听起来怎么样，会不会太咄咄逼人？请把戳火棍放下，如果我想杀你你早就死透了。”

“非常感人，”384面无表情。“现在快 _他妈_ 滚出我家。”

作者后注：然后史蒂夫把自己从384家窗户里抛了出去。（笑死我了我超累了，还没通读过错误都是我的因为现在是 **早上5点** 祝你们他妈的晚安啊小贱人们）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者好可爱啊！完美抓住包包萌点（？）一边翻一边脑补瞪大眼睛的炸毛怂包一点点理直气壮更加炸毛哈哈哈哈我真不是黑粉


End file.
